memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Role Playing Game
Role-playing games and reference works by FASA. Titles Games and rules supplements File:FASA Star Trek the Role Playing Game v1.jpg|2001 Star Trek: The Role Playing Game Set (First Edition) File:FASA Star Trek Role Playing Game v2 deluxe.jpg|2001 Star Trek: The Role Playing Game Game (Second Edition) File:The Klingons (First Edition).jpg|2002 The Klingons Set (First Edition) File:Star Fleet Intelligence Manual.jpg|2002 The Klingons: Starfleet Intelligence Manual (Second Edition) File:Game Operation Manual.jpg|2002A The Klingons: Game Operation Manual (Second Edition) File:Star_Trek_II_Starship_Combat_Simulator.jpg|2003 Star Trek II: Starship Combat Simulator File:Star Trek-Starship Tactical Combat Simulator.jpg|2003A Star Trek: Starship Tactical Combat Simulator File:FASA Star Trek Role Playing Game v2.1.jpg|2004 Star Trek: The Role Playing Game Game (Second Edition) File:The Romulans.jpg|2005 The Romulans: Starfleet Intelligence Manual File:The Romulan Way Game Operations Manual.jpg|2005 The Romulan Way: Game Operations Manual File:Star Trek III Starship Combat Game.jpg|2006 Star Trek III: Starship Combat Game File:Star Trek III Starship Update.jpg|2006A Star Trek III: Starship Update File:The Triangle.jpg|2007 The Triangle File:The Orions - Book of Common Knowledge.jpg|2008 The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge File:The Orions - Book of Deep Knowledge.jpg|2008 The Orions: Book of Deep Knowledge File:The Federation.jpg|2011 The Federation File:Star Trek- The Next Generation Officer's Manual.jpg|2012 Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual File:Star Fleet Intelligence Game Operations.jpg|2014 Star Fleet Intelligence Manual: Game Operations File:Star Fleet Intelligence Agents Orientation.jpg|2014 Star Fleet Intelligence Manual: Agents' Orientation Sourcebook Deck plans File:USS Enterprise Deck Plans.jpg|2101 USS Enterprise Deck Plans File:Klingon D-7 Deck Plans.jpg|2102 Klingon D-7 Deck Plans Adventures and rules supplements File:The Vanished.jpg|2201 The Vanished File:Witness for the Defense.jpg|2202 Witness for the Defense File:Trader Captains and Merchant Princes (1st).jpg|2203 Trader Captains and Merchant Princes (First Edition) File:Trader Captains and Merchant Princes.jpg|2203 Trader Captains and Merchant Princes (Second Edition) File:Ship Construction Manual v1.jpg|2204 Ship Construction Manual (First Edition) File:Ship Construction Manual.jpg|2204 Ship Construction Manual (Second Edition) File:Denial of Destiny.jpg|2205 Denial of Destiny File:Termination 1456.jpg|2206 Termination: 1456 File:Demand of Honor.jpg|2207 Demand of Honor File:Orion Ruse.jpg|2208 Orion Ruse File:Margin of Profit.jpg|2209 Margin of Profit File:The Outcasts.jpg|2210 The Outcasts File:A Matter of Priorities.jpg|2211 A Matter of Priorities File:A doomsday like any other.jpg|2212 A Doomsday Like Any Other File:The Mines of Selka.jpg|2213 The Mines of Selka File:Star Trek III Sourcebook Update.jpg|2214 Star Trek III Sourcebook Update File:The Triangle Campaign.jpg|2215 The Triangle Campaign File:Graduation Exercise.jpg|2216 Graduation Exercise File:Where Has All the Glory Gone.jpg|2217 Where Has All the Glory Gone? File:Return to Axanar.jpg|2218 Return to Axanar File:The Four Years War cover.jpg|2218A The Four Years War File:Decision at Midnight.jpg|2219 Decision at Midnight File:An Imbalance of Power.jpg|2220 An Imbalance of Power File:Old Soldiers Never Die.jpg|2221 Old Soldiers Never Die File:The Romulan War.jpg|2221A The Romulan War File:Conflict of Interests.jpg|2222 Conflict of Interests File:Klingon Intelligence Briefing.jpg|2222A Klingon Intelligence Briefing File:The Dixie Gambit.jpg|2223 The Dixie Gambit File:Star trek IV sourcebook update.jpg|2224 Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update File:The White Flame.jpg|2225 The White Flame: Starship Combat Scenario Pack File:The Strider Incident.jpg|2226 The Strider Incident File:Regula-1 Orbital Station Deckplans.jpg|2226A Regula-1 Orbital Station Deckplans File:Star Trek The Next Generation First Year Sourcebook.jpg|2227 Star Trek: The Next Generation First Year Sourcebook Ship recognition manuals File:Ship Recognition Manual-The Klingon Empire (First Edition).jpg|2301 Ship Recognition Manual: The Klingon Empire (First Edition) File:Klingon Ship Recognition Manual.jpg|2301 Klingon Ship Recognition Manual (Second Edition) File:Ship Recognition Manual-The_Federation (First Edition).jpg|2302 Ship Recognition Manual: The Federation (First Edition) File:Federation Ship Recognition Manual.jpg|2302 Federation Ship Recognition Manual (Second Edition) File:Romulan Ship Recognition Manual V1.jpg|2303 Romulan Ship Recognition Manual (First cover art) File:Romulan Ship Recognition Manual.jpg|2303 Romulan Ship Recognition Manual (Later cover art) Gaming miniatures When FASA released the "Starship Combat Simulator" (No.2003) in 1983, re-released in 1985 and added as an extra component in the deluxe edition of "Star Trek the Role Playing Game" (No.2001) of 1983, they simultaneously released, during 1983 and 1984, a line of starship gaming miniatures to give the game, which was standard equipped with carton playing tokens, an extra dimension. They could also be used in the one year later released "Star Trek III Starship Combat Game" (No.2006). The miniatures, which had a stated scale of 1/3900, were made out of pewter (a lead-tin alloy in a 60%-40% ratio respectively, according to sculptor Ab Mobasher) and packaged in a transparent bubble attached to a card (blister pack). They came unpainted and most of them required a certain amount of constructing with the aid of super-glue. The 1983 edition also came with transparent plastic hexagonal stands, on which the miniatures were to be mounted, and which fitted the hex grid maps accompanying the Combat Simulator. They were colored to denominate the major factions in the game, blue for The Federation, red for the Klingon Empire, purple for the Romulan Star Empire, green for the Gorn Hegemony and neutral for the Orion Syndicate. Apart for the then known canon ships, the range was expanded with non-canon ships as earlier designed by the FASA staff. The quality and imaginative designs of the non-canon ships, made the miniature line the most popular item of the whole Star Trek FASA product-range, as they became collectibles in their own right amongst non-gaming Star Trek fans as well. Remarkably, most of the 1983-1984 releases were issued with ISBN numbers, something normally only given to books. FASA re-issued the line twice, once in 1985 and once in 1988, which each issue expanding the line with further additions. The color coding of the stands was abandoned with the first re-issue as all models were from then on accompanied by neutral transparent plastic stands. Each release had its own distinctive design style of the cards on which the models were mounted. In 1985 FASA sub-licensed the UK-based to manufacture the miniatures for the UK market. Apart from being mounted on different style cards, the models differed from their US counterparts in that for many models less construction was needed and that they were more detailed, due to the fact that the pewter had a higher tin content. Although that made the metal more brittle, it also made the metal harder than their relative soft US counterparts and thus more susceptible to retain detailing. Eventually, Citadel released 14 out of the eventual 34 models FASA produced, when the latter lost its license in 1989. Apart from the ship models, FASA also produced 17 small pewter crew members figurines in 1983 as gaming pieces (one release only). The sculptor of the first 22 pieces, Abbas Mobasher, received a H.G.Wells Science Fiction Award in 1985 for his work.http://www.pbs.org/destinationamerica/yourstory.php?id=159 FASA had their miniatures of the 1983-1985 issues manufactured by " ", while their 1988 issues were manufactured by Canadian company "Rafm Co. Inc.". The popularity of the models attracted outside attention when "Rawcliffe", a renowned producer, founded in Rhode Island in 1903, of high quality bronze, silver and pewter ornaments, figurines and sculptures sought out FASA in order to release the models as high-quality ornaments. In cooperation with FASA, Rawcliffe started to release the models in 1988 as solid high quality pewter pieces, the stand now an integral part of the model in their SS-series of which eventually 13 were made. FASA was mentioned as co-licensee both on the clear plastic boxed packaging and on the bottom of the stand. When FASA lost its license in 1989, Rawcliffe renegotiated with Paramount Pictures a separate license and acquired the molds of the models from FASA. In 1991 Rawcliffe re-issued the models in their new RF-series (which included larger scale ship models not having originated as FASA miniatures), but, per their license agreement only the canon ships. With all reference to FASA and their status as gaming miniatures dropped, the models were from now on packaged in Rawcliffe's neutral white carton boxes, only stating the company's name, and the models were accompanied by a colored small carton nameplate which emphasized that they were produced as display pieces. In 1989 FASA was gearing up to include Star Trek: The Next Generation into their product line and already had announced the release of two TNG ships and had the molds already made, but never got around to releasing them. Rawcliffe eventually did in 1992. The former FASA miniatures became the basis for Rawcliffe for their Star Trek line which included larger scale ships, figurines, and sculptures until they themselves had their license expire in 1999. The appeal of FASA's 1/3900 scale gaming miniatures did not end when FASA and Rawcliffe lost their licences. In the decade after official production had stopped small, non-licensed, amateur companies (also known as "garage" companies) like "Impulse Models", "FMX Models", "Macro Trek", and UK-based "Future Legend" re-released the FASA starship model line, typically in resin. In most cases relatively short-lived, they often expanded on FASA's line with canon ships of the later Star Trek productions. Particularly noteworthy was "Future Legend", who not only expanded the line with canon ships, but also released FASA designs (in resin as well as pewter), which FASA herself never got around of releasing. Playing aids File:Starship Combat Hex Grid.jpg|2801 Starship Combat Hex Grid File:Game Master's Screen.jpg|2802 Game Master's Screen File:Tricorder-Starship Sensors Interactive Display.jpg|2803 Tricorder/Starship Sensors Interactive Display Micro-Adventure Games File:Star Trek III- The Search for Spock game.jpg|5001 Star Trek III: The Search for Spock Game File:FASADuel11.jpg|5002 Starship Duel I File:FASAST3SFTT1.jpg|5004 Struggle for the Throne File:FASADuel21.jpg|5005 Starship Duel II External link * Star Trek Role-Playing Game (FASA)